orgullo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: El orgullo, es una estimación excesiva de uno mismo. Arrogancia, soberbia. Satisfacción por algo propio y personal. Esa era la definición de orgullo, algo conocido para él y para todas las personas. Ya que todas las personas tienen orgullo, aunque en algunos es más que en otros.


**Orgullo**

**El orgullo, es una estimación excesiva de uno mismo. Arrogancia, soberbia. Satisfacción por algo propio y personal.**

Esa era la definición de orgullo, algo conocido para él y para todas las personas. Ya que todas las personas tienen orgullo, aunque en algunos es más que en otros.

Él lo sabía y siempre supo, que era una persona orgullosa y por qué negarlo, él era así y así le gustaba ser. Eso era parte de su personalidad, algo demasiado arraigado en él... Pero, no todo era como uno quería y tampoco todo se quedaba igual, porque era una ley de la vida y eso era que todo cambia y está en movimiento, y él cómo ser iluminado que era, lo sabía. Pero lo que no sabía era que por ese orgullo que tenia, perdería a su ser más querido...

Hace años que él se había sentido apegado o mejor dicho atraído a aquel lindo muchacho de ojos lilas, que por muy diferentes que fueran, siempre estaban juntos. La amistad que cuando niños tuvieron, se transformo en amor con los años. Un amor que tendría que pasar por mucho, para consolidarse como tal.

Lo amaba, siempre lo supo... Pero eh allí, que después de mucho tiempo de relación, que empezó a sentir que algo estaba mal, que algo había cambiado en él. Ya no era más el caballero temido por todos, ya no era más aquel ser que estaba demasiado arriba como para que los demás lo alcanzaran, ya no era el semidiós inalcanzable, no… ahora era tratado como los demás y eso era un golpe para su orgullo. Sabia el por qué ya no era visto y tratado como antes, lo sabia... Mu de Aries, lo había cambiado y se sintió molesto por ello.

***M***

Las fiestas son muy comunes en las ciudades y más en épocas de diciembre. Diciembre, era el mes de las fiestas navideñas que a él le venía y le iban como si nada, ya que jamás le había importado y menos ahora que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar y en otro ser.

Hace un mes que había terminado, con tal vez lo mejor que le haya pasado en su vida si no es que era lo mejor. Hace un mes que decidió terminar con Mu de Aries, con aquel lindo caballero de ojos tan dulces. Se sentía el peor ser del mundo y no, no por terminar con el lindo borreguito, bueno en parte si... Pero lo que le hacía sentir como el peor ser, era que deseaba ver al caballero triste o por lo menos un poco decaído y no como ahora se encontraba, como si nada. Aunque el día que terminaron, había sido muy diferente a lo que el había pensado...

***** Recuerdo *****

Había bajado a la casa del primer guardián, con todas las intensiones del mundo de hablar con este y terminar con aquel que le había cambiado tanto.

Lo encontró leyendo en su sala, algo muy usual en Mu, siempre le gustaba hundirse en alguna historia. Camino con paso calmo y hasta se sintió la peor basura del mundo, al ver al hermoso guardián alzar su mirada y fijarla en el.

Shaka – le sonrió, como solo él sabia hacerlo y se sentido aun peor, pero era orgulloso y muchas veces este orgullo le cegaba –

Mu, podemos hablar – él le miro como intuyendo a que iba el tema y su visita por lo que asintió y le invito a sentarse. Suspiro, era mejor ir al grano. Mu y Shaka tenían algo en común y eso era que les gustaba siempre ir al tema, sin rodeos – Mu quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo – lo soltó así sin más, como si en verdad no le doliera y la verdad era que ni al bien termino de decirlo ya se arrepentía, pero ese orgullo aplaco todo arrepentimiento –

Si así lo quieres – respondió con aquella calma que tanto lo caracterizaba, sus hermosos ojos lilas y esa sonrisa tan encantadora, no habían cambiado y eso no se lo había esperado –

***** Fin de recuerdo *****

Lo que más le molestaba, se sentía de lo peor por ello, era ver que Mu seguía como antes con esa sonrisa, como si en verdad no le importara que su relación se hubiera acabado, eso era un golpe grande, mejor dicho enorme para él y su orgullo... Aunque ahora dudaba, si lo que le dolía de esa manera era orgullo lastimado.

***M***

Descendió a los primeros templos con la intensión de ir al coliseo, entrenar un poco tal vez le bajaría toda esa tensión. Pero como siempre nada era como el quería, en Aries se encontró con su guardián que conversaba animadamente con un dios guerrero, una marina y un niño de bronce, desde cuando Mu se había hecho amigo de esos... Bueno, de los niños de bronce siempre lo fue, pero de ese dios guerrero y marina?

Bueno días Shaka – le saludo como antes, cuando solo eran amigos –

Buenos días – le saludaron los otros tres con respeto –

Buenos días caballeros – saludo el rubio y sin más se retiro, deberás que le molestaba que Mu se comportara como si nada hubiese pasado entre los dos – soy la peor basura que existe –expreso con pesar, al saber que deseaba que Mu estuviera deprimido –

Dioses el mundo se debe estar acabando – una molestia se instauro en el de virgo al escuchar la voz burlona de Aioria – el rubio de virgo pisando suelo de simples mortales – le siguió a su fingido asombro –

Déjeme en paz leo – le cortó, no tenía ganas de soportar nada –

Ya, que vengo de parte de Atena –al parecer el castaño estaba en las mismas – ella desea que todos estemos en la reunión de la noche – sin más se dispuso a marcharse – por cierto tienes que estar puntual, ordenes de Atena – le grito ya a lo lejos –

Y yo para que querría ir a una fiesta – mascullo con molestia – solo por Atena - pensó antes de seguir su camino –

***M***

El salón del patriarca estaba irreconocible. Todo era adornos y luces, tal parecía que la diosa había invertido en demasía en esa decoración, aunque la mayoría ni lo había notado ya que para ellos solo bastaba estar juntos y unidos como debería ser.

Todo estaba bien en la fiesta, si no fuera por ... Como odiaba ahora esa maldita tradición, la cual había llevado a más de un caballero a besarse y aunque eso a él, le debería importar muy poco no fue así o no claro que no, porque para su desgracia su amado y lindo borreguito había quedado bajo un estúpido muérdago junto a alguien que deseo mandar a uno de los seis mundos, pero no lo hizo ... Una vez más su orgullo, le impedía hacer una escena de celos aunque internamente pataleaba al estilo de un niño berrinchudo. Su Mu se había tenido que besar con Saga y eso le había dolido como uno de los mejores ataques. Después de eso, ya no quería saber nada... Nada de nada.

Ya se acercaba el momento de los regalos y los dioses de cada orden, se habían encargado de comprarles un presente a sus guerreros. Los primeros fueron los generales que muy agradecidos estuvieron con Julián, que se notaba había invertido en los regalos. A estos les siguieron los de Asgard y así hasta que le toco a Atena, que muy feliz había esperado su turno, no fue hasta que se leyó el nombre de Mu que nadie se había percatado, hasta él, que el borreguito lila no estaba y donde se abría metido. Con una mezcla de preocupación y celos pudo ver como Benetnasch y Saren se pusieron a la orden de buscarlo, al igual que sus compañeros.

No se preocupen, yo me encargo – hablo el dueño de virgo, deteniendo a todos – sigan en lo suyo – sin mas salió del salón principal –

Pero quien? - más de uno quiso protestar, pero la voz de Saori los detuvo –

Shaka, conoce bien a Mu, dejemos que se encargue - con esas palabras ordeno de manera indirecta que nadie más interviniera – espero se den cuenta – pensó la diosa feliz

***M***

Ese era su lugar preferido y él lo sabía, pues desde niño Mu siempre iba a ese lugar cuando necesitaba paz. Por lo que no le fue difícil saber donde se encontraba. Lo vio allí parado junto a uno de los arboles que rodeaba aquella laguna, en el claro del bosque que ahora era iluminado por la luna, dándole un aspecto mágico al agua y al lugar. Se acerco a paso calmo y tratando de no molestar al lemuriano.

Estas bien? – Ya había llegado y había esperado por qué Mu le dijera algo, pero este parecía no querer decir nada – Mu – insistió al no encontrar respuesta -

Creí estarlo – fue la respuesta del peli lila – o bueno, trate de aparentarlo, no quería que nadie supiera y notara que el haber terminado contigo me dolía, después de todo tengo orgullo, no en la proporción de todos pero lo tengo – expreso sin mirarlo, dejando al rubio sorprendido –pero ya no puedo, me duele el saber que ya no me quieres... – sollozo y Shaka, deseo golpearse por hacerlo llorar –

Mu yo... – trato de hablar –

Si es por pena, no digas nada si? – pidió sin girar a mirarlo todavía –

No, Mu yo jamás... – Shaka, se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás – jamás debí dejarte, jamás debí dejar que este orgullo me cegara y me alejara de lo que más amo, y sobre todo permitir que ese idiota besara a lo que tanto amo – de que serbia tener orgullo y alimentarlo, si acostas de ello tenía que perder lo que más amaba – perdóname - se humillaría si era necesario con tal de obtener el perdón de Mu -

Son ciertas tus palabras? – pregunto con voz suave el lemuriano – porque si son así yo... – Mu se giro y beso lo labios del rubio – claro que te perdono – le sonrió y abrazo con fuerza, después de todo su Shaka había dejado ese orgullo que le había llevado dejarlo y él había encontrado el suyo, tal vez el orgullo era algo común en todos, pero eso no era motivo por el cual uno se deba dejar guiar por este.


End file.
